1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to aerial devices and their implements. More specifically, embodiments of the invention relate to an aerial device that is adapted to quickly couple to and decouple from an implement, such as a utility platform assembly, via an adapter.
2. Related Art
Utility workers utilize an aerial device to perform numerous tasks. For example, the aerial device may be equipped with a utility platform to reach an inaccessible location, equipped with an auger to drill a hole, or equipped with a winch or other tool to move a heavy object. Because the utility worker must perform numerous different tasks, it is occasionally necessary for the utility worker to change the implement. Also, the utility worker may remove the implement before traveling to or from a worksite, performing maintenance, etc.
Utility platforms and other implements of the prior art are difficult to couple to the aerial device. The utility worker couples the implement to a boom assembly by aligning two openings in a boom raise of the boom assembly with two openings in the implement. In order to do this, the utility platform must be substantially level and the boom assembly must be precisely positioned to obtain coaxial alignment of the openings of the respective boom raise and implement. This is difficult to achieve because the utility platform can be very heavy and because the boom assembly cannot make precise movements. The utility worker must then place a pin through the aligned openings in the implement and the boom raise. This is also difficult because the alignment must be precise for the pin to fit into the openings and because the utility worker is often using both hands to align the implement with the openings of the boom raise. Other implements, such as augers and winches for example, must be either lifted by the utility worker to the boom raise, or positioned on the ground such that the boom raise can effectively interface with the implement. Similarly, decoupling the implements of the prior art is difficult. In order to remove the pin, the implement must be positioned such that there is very little weight on the pin. Accordingly, an aerial device, a utility platform assembly, and a method for quickly coupling an implement to the aerial device are lacking in the prior art.